indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Broadcast address
Широковещательный адрес — условный (не присвоенный никакому устройству в сети) адрес, который используется для передачи широковещательных пакетов в компьютерных сетях. Впервые технология использования широковещательных адресов в IP сетях была предложена в 1982 году Робертом Гурвицем ( ) и Робертом Хинденом ( )IP — Local Area Network Addressing Issues. IEN—212 . Виды широковещательных адресов В зависимости от уровня модели OSI различают несколько видов широковещательных адресов. На уровне L2 используется широковещательный MAC-адрес FF:FF:FF:FF:FF:FF для передачи служебных датаграмм (например, ARP-запросов). Датаграммы, отправленные на такой адрес, принимаются всеми сетевыми устройствами локальной сети. На уровне L3 используются широковещательные адреса, вид которых зависит от протокола. Так, в IP-сетях широковещательные адреса формируются следующим образом: к адресу подсети прибавляется побитовая инверсия маски подсети (то есть все биты адреса подсети, соответствующие нулям в маске, устанавливаются в «1»). Например, если адрес сети равен 192.168.0.0, маска подсети 255.255.255.0, то широковещательный адрес будет 192.168.0.255 Ранее все IP-адреса были строго распределены по классам подсетей. Например, для использования в локальных сетях были выделены три сегмента адресов (RFC 1918): * 1 сеть класса A: 10.0.0.0 с маской 255.0.0.0 * 16 сетей класса B: 172.16.0.0 — 172.31.0.0, маска каждой сети 255.255.0.0 * 256 сетей класса C: 192.168.0.0 — 192.168.255.0, маска каждой сети 255.255.255.0 Аналогичная ситуация была и с глобально маршрутизируемыми IP-адресами (см. RFC 960, RFC 1466). Таким образом, как адреса подсетей, так и широковещательные адреса в них, были предопределены стандартами. Позднее распределение по классам заменили бесклассовым использованием IP-адресов (CIDR) (см. RFC 1517, RFC 1518, RFC 4632). . Классы широковещательных адресов в IP сетях Различают такие применения широковещательных адресов: ; В локальном сегменте IP сети : Используется для передачи широковещательных пакетов всем устройствам в локальном сегменте сети. Все устройства в сети должны интерпретировать широковещательный адрес как свой собственный. Такое использование позволяет, в частности, находить шлюзы без статически заданных таблиц, а также сервера имён, времени и т. п. ; Адрес в удалённый сегмент IP сети : Иногда используется для передачи широковещательных пакетов за пределы локального сегмента сети, например для поиска последней версии базы данных имён хостов, мониторинга серверов времени. Работает аналогично адресу в локальном сегменте IP сети, пакет маршрутизируется как обычный, пока не попадает на шлюз, подключённый к подсети, в которой адрес получателя является широковещательным. ; Широковещательный адрес на весь Интернет : Все уникальные глобальные адреса используются как индивидуальные. Не существует адреса, который бы в рамках Интернета интерпретировался бы как широковещательный. Широковещательные адреса и безопасность сети К использованию передачи пакетов на широковещательные адреса ( ) следует относиться с предельной осторожностью. Некорректное использование может привести к нарушению работоспособности как отдельного сегмента, так и сети в целом (см. широковещательный шторм). Исходя из соображений безопасности и обеспечения максимальной пропускной способности сети, на шлюзах может быть установлен запрет транзита пакетов на широковещательные адреса. Примечания См. также * Лавинная маршрутизация Литература * TCP/IP КРУПНЫМ ПЛАНОМ. Глава 12. Широковещательная и групповая адресация * Standard Group MAC Addresses. A Tutorial Guide Категория:TCP/IP Категория:Маршрутизация Категория:Архитектура компьютерных сетей Категория:Сетевая адресация A broadcast address is a network address at which all devices connected to a multiple-access communications network are enabled to receive datagrams. A message sent to a broadcast address may be received by all network-attached hosts. In contrast, a multicast address is used to address a specific group of devices and a unicast address is used to address a single device. For network layer communications, a broadcast address may be an IP address. In Ethernet networks, it can be a MAC address. In Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) networks, broadcast addresses are special values in the host-identification part of an IP address. The all-ones value was established as the standard broadcast address for networks that support broadcast. This method of using the all-ones address was first proposed by R. Gurwitz and R. Hinden in 1982.IEN 212, IP - Local Area Network Addressing Issues, Robert Gurwitz, Robert Hinden, Bolt Beranek and Newman (BBN) (September 1982) The later introduction of subnets and Classless Inter-Domain Routing changed this slightly, so that the all-ones host address of each subnet is that subnet's broadcast address. , Broadcasting Internet Datagrams In the Presence of Subnets, J. Mogul (October 1984) As shown in the example in the table below, the broadcast address for an IPv4 host can be obtained by taking the bit complement (bitwise NOT) of the subnet mask and then performing a bitwise OR operation with the host's IP address. In short, take the host's IP address and set to '1' any bit positions which hold a '0' in the subnet mask. For example, for broadcasting a packet to an entire IPv4 subnet using the private IP address space , which has the subnet mask (again, refer to the table below to see how this is obtained), the broadcast address is bitwise ORed with = . A special definition exists for the IP address . It is the broadcast address of the zero network or , which in Internet Protocol standards stands for this network, i.e. the local network. Transmission to this address is limited by definition, in that it is never forwarded by the routers connecting the local network to other networks. IP broadcasts are used by BOOTP and DHCP clients to find and send requests to their respective servers. Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) does not implement this method of broadcast, and therefore does not define broadcast addresses. Instead, IPv6 uses multicast addressing to the all-hosts multicast group. No IPv6 protocols are defined to use the all-hosts address, though; instead, they send and receive on particular link-local multicast addresses. This results in higher efficiency, because network hosts can filter traffic based on multicast address and do not need to process all broadcasts or all-hosts multicasts. Ethernet Broadcast is possible also on the underlying data link layer in Ethernet networks. Frames are addressed to reach every computer on a given LAN segment if they are addressed to MAC address . Ethernet frames that contain IP broadcast packages are usually sent to this address. Ethernet broadcasts are used by Address Resolution Protocol and Neighbor Discovery Protocol to translate IP addresses to MAC addresses. IPX networking Internetwork Packet Exchange (IPX) allows broadcast. A packet with network number of FFFFFFFF is sent to all networks available. When the node number is specified as FFFFFFFFFFFF, the packet is intended to be received by all hosts in the network. AppleTalk The AppleTalk protocol allows broadcast. When the node ID is specified as 255, a packet is sent to all networks available. See also * Default gateway * UDP Helper Address — a tool for routing DHCP and BOOTP broadcast requests across subnet boundaries References Category:Network addressing de:Broadcast fr:Broadcast pl:Broadcast